It started with a smile
by Funnybombninja
Summary: No pp. one-shot. Response to Dr-Thaddeus-Omni challenge Maddie fixes the Fenton ghost detector and goes out after a ghost to find phantom. But as the night goes on she developed feelings for him. Is it just me or do I smell lemons? Yep. I smell lemons.


Maddie was in the basement fixing the Fenton ghost detector again because it kept homing in on her son. She screwed in the last screw and turned it on. After a second a small green dot appeared on the screen. She smiled and picked up her favorite pistol and the ghost detector. She turned a small wheel till it clicked into place. The wheel controlled the volume so that it was completely silent. Perfect. She considered waking jack but decided against it. He deserved his sleep after fighting a ton of ecto enhanced hotdogs. She smiled at the memory. She snuck out of the house and walked towards the dot. It was strangely enough just down the street in a abandoned house. She walked to the front of it and saw the the door was boarded shut but there was a window on the second floor that was open. She took a few steps back and then ran towards the wall full speed. A moment before she reached the wall she jumped up and reached for the window sill. She grabbed it and pulled herself through the window. She landed in a couch just inside the building. Seeing nothing here she checked the ghost detector. The green dot was in the middle of the screen. The ghost was either above her, below her, or right where she was. She pressed a button and the image on the screen changed. The green dot rose up a few inches and there now was a 3D image of the building on screen. She smiled. She walked over to the staircase and walked upstairs to the roof. She put the ghost detector away and saw a very familiar face laying on the roof. It was Phantom. She sighed. No fighting tonight. At least not with Phantom. Because he had saved her whole family minus Danny,who was over at Tucker's at the time, from the GIW who said that they had a ghost in their house. After the Fenton's refused to let them enter they decided to blow the house up. They shot a missile from a tank at the house and Phantom had flew in front of the missile. He was knocked into the neighbors house but quickly got up. His green eyes where less green and more red. His hair had changed into white flame. The hazmat suit was replaced by a different one. His skin changed color to blue. He flew in front of Fenton works and faced the whole GIW. He spoke in a deep voice that wasn't his "did you just try to shoot the Fenton's? Because if you did I will make you pay." He looked over his shoulder towards us. (A/N: Because his family wasn't destroyed in TUE if they get threatened physically enough Dan will come out and defend them to the point of either they are safe or he implodes.) Jazz nodded and said "they did." He looked back to the GIW and said one word that sent shivers up everyone's backs. "Goodbye." He raised a hand and began to shot the GIW. After most were down he put his hand down and began to suck in air like it was disappearing. Then he let it out. The building groaned but held. Jazz noticed that this wasn't anywhere near even half power. The GIW was blown into the air or buildings. After six or seven minutes he stopped and took off away from Fenton works. She shook her head and walked over to Phantom. His eyes were closed and a peaceful look was on his face. The way his face looked was simply...well sexy for Maddie. She blushed as stared at him for a few second before realizing that that she was getting aroused. She shook her head and turned to leave when a strong hand grabbed her wrist. She turned and kicked a the attacker. Her foot hit nothing before she realized that it was phantom. She said "what do you want Phantom?" He smiled and made her have a strange urge for sex. He said "just sit down. Relax and look at the stars." She sighed but sat down. She looked up and felt felt Phantoms hand disappear. The stars were beautiful and slowly she began to relax. She laid down and turned her head to look at phantom. She saw that his eyes were closed again and he looked sexy. She blushed and thanked whoever thought of hazmat suits made them waterproof all over. She tried to look away but her muscles wouldn't work. She felt her face heating up worse and a certain spot on her becoming very wet. Her eyes began to look down his body against her will. Her eyes stopped at his waist. She managed to look away and noticed that she would need to wash her hazmat suit tonight. She looked back to phantom for a second and the blush on her face increased tenfold. She became more aroused and felt that she needed to have sex with phantom or she would go crazy. She shut her eyes and tried to calm down. She felt something tap her on her shoulder. She opened one eye and saw phantoms green eyes staring back at her. "You can go home now. I didn't know you were that sleepy. Here. I'll carry you there as long as there's no ghost shield up." She nodded and felt herself being picked up and she opens both her eyes and saw that they were no longer on the roof. She saw phantoms face looking past her as he carried her bridal style. His face looked so very sexy to Maddie at the moment and she felt herself getting aroused even more. The need to have sex with phantom became a desire then a overriding obsession that kicked any other thought from her head. She decided to make a move as soon as they landed. She would have him land in the basement as it was soundproof and make her move. Slowly she said "can you drop me off in the basement. I have to grab something from there." He nodded. She smiled as he phased through the walls to the basement. He placed her gently on the ground and Maddie said "wait here for a sexond." She walked over to the wall and flipped a switch labeled Fenton Ghost Shield. Then she pressed a button that shut the door. She walked over to phantom who had a look of utter confusion on his face. He was ready to take off at a moments notice. She walked right up to him and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met and Maddie pushed him over to the wall. After a second she let go of him and stepped back. He had a look of complete shock on him and he was standing still. She turned and walked out of view and pulled off her hazmat suit and saw that she was in her sexy red lingerie. She smiled and walked back out. He was in the exact same spot till he saw her. He took off for the stairs and ran up them. There was a solid "Thunk" and a muffled "ow". Maddie ran over to the stairs to see phantom on his back on the stairs. He looked at me and said "um moaddie. What are you doing and what are you wearing?" Maddie smiled and said "what? Don't you like this? I guess I'll have to find something else? Like this." She pulled off her lingerie and he covered his eyes. Her eyes raked over his body and noticed that a certain area was sticking up making a tent from the hazmat suit. She bent down and looked around his neck. If his hazmat suit was like normal ones there would be a zipper near the collar. There was. She pulled the zipper down and his chest appeared. He let go of his eyes, which were closed, and tried to pull the zipper back up. Maddie grabbed the neck of the suit and pulled t down and off. Phantom was now laying on the stairs in just his briefs. She smiled and threw his hazmat suit away. He tried to cover himself and Maddie grabbed the waistband on his briefs and pulled them off. She gasped when she saw phantoms uncovered member. It was easily ten inches long, nearly as long as jacks, and standing straight up. He moved his hands down to cover it but Maddie beat him there with her mouth. He gasped as a wonderful feeling spread through him. Maddie began to bob her head up and down repeatedly causing him to reach his climax very soon. He came in her mouth and she managed to swallow it all. She sat up and smiled sexily. He sat up also his mind completely blank. She grabbed him and helped him up. She lead him down to the basement and off the stairs. She laid him down on a table and jumped up on it. His face was completely shocked but with a goofy grin on it. She fell to her knees with her dripping hole a inch above his cock. She slowly began to lower herself onto him. About halfway down phantom bucked his hips and grabbed her shoulders. He spun the around so that Maddie was on the bottom and he was on top. He began to move in and out of her over and over. Maddie was screaming in pleasure as she came. He kept pumping in and out of her grunting and moaning. He felt that he was going to come again but forced himself not to. At least not this second. Maddie was feeling hat she was going to come again. His was he best sex she's ever had. Hopefully this wouldn't be the last. She pulled his head down and began to kiss him. He kissed her back as he pumped in and out of her faster and faster. She came again and phantom was about to so he pulled out of her and she opened her mouth. He shoved his member in her mouth and she swallowed every drop of his come. She smiled and said "Phantom. Can we do this again sometime maybe?" Phantom nodded and said "yes we will." He walked over to a small sink and grabbed a few paper towels. He washed himself up and grabbed his hazmat suit and briefs. He smiled as he dressed. He finished dressing and walked over to Maddie and place a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back until he pulled back. He smiled and reached over to the wall and flipped the switch. He took of into the air and phased through the ceiling. Maddie smiled and grabbed her stuff. She closed her eyes and whispered "goodbye my Phantom."


End file.
